A Mother's Love
by TtylerMaria
Summary: John sees so much of his best friend in her daughter Melissa, its just not right that she doesn't even remember the voice of such an amazing woman, so as a gift he takes her back to one of the most important moments in his friendship with Sophie. One Shot


_**An:/ Hey guys! This is a one shot idea from the lovely people who write the fan written Secret Circle Season 2, I am one of the writers for the project and I urge you to go read the series. If you go look for the author Flower gettin' Lady you'll find the project. Please go read as I know you'll love it. We've been putting a lot of hard work into it.**_

_**xxXxx**_

Melissa was about to turn and leave after handing her crystal over to Blackwell when he called after her

"Melissa, I have a present for you." She stopped and turned  
"A present?" She asked skepticism showing in her voice.  
"More or less, there is a very important event that happened here in this house 16 years ago that I want to show you. With your help I can bring up a psychic connection to that event. I want you to meet my best friend, as I knew her; I want you to meet your mother." Melissa's breath caught in her throat. She wanted so badly to see her mother, not just a picture to match her father's stories. She knew her mom was a wonderful woman, but she wanted more than anything to see her, hear her voice, and know what she smelled like. This offer was almost too good to be true.  
"What's the catch?"  
"No catch, just a bit of blood is all I need."  
"Blood?"  
"Just a prick of your finger, and a few words, you'd be able to see her."  
"That's all?"  
""Yes, but we will only be viewers. We can't interact." So there it was the conditions and the reward. She'd get to see her mother, but not talk to her. Melissa sat there for a moment and thought about it. She thought it over and over and over.

"Tell me what I have to do." She finally said.

As John took her through the steps Melissa thought how easy it was just to peak into the past, and as she finished the spell the old abandoned house began to transform around her, all the familiar furniture started to clean up, becoming what they once were, the walls were covered back up, no growth through them anymore. The house was restored to its former glory, and then she heard voices from outside, turning to John he just smiled and nodded but also held his hand out as if to say _Just wait. _

"Sophie, why did you want me to drop everything to come here?"  
"You have False Unicorn Root growing right? And I'm sure if you think real hard about what I taught you about False Unicorn root, you can also try and recommend me some other herbs and I'll use it as a test of how much you've learned." Sophie said in a playful way, Melissa smiled; her mom was so beautiful, and full of life.  
"False Unicorn… Wait… SOPHIE!" John exclaimed running at her and hugging her.  
"I haven't told the circle yet, made Patrick promise not to tell anyone yet, but I couldn't not tell you John."  
"A baby? Sophie that's amazing! Imagine how great of friends our children will be?"

"I know right? God, First Catherine, Dawn, Amelia, Elizabeth. We're all going to be mothers together! Our circle has always been so close, growing up together, it's only natural we become mothers together."

"Soph, you're going to be an amazing mother."  
"Thanks John." Tears began to spill down Melissa's cheeks. The way her mom was talking about things… and she never got to experience the things that were probably racing through her mom's head as she thought of the new baby inside of her.  
"She's amazing." Melissa whispered to present day John, not wanting to spoil the moment between the past, even if they couldn't see or hear her.

"John, let's get outside and pick me some pregnancy herbs! Remember! This is a test!"

"Alright Soph, let's see how well I do. Don't let me poison that beautiful baby of yours."

And just like that, the memory was over.  
"No! I wasn't done watching!" Melissa cried out

"But the memory was over. Your mother, Melissa, she was an amazing person, so smart and loving. She taught me so much. She was one of my only real friends here in Chance Harbor. I'm sure you know the boys in our circle were not fans. Conant hated me with a passion for dating Amelia, Charles didn't care for me much either. Dawn… Ha, well Dawn had to be held at an arms distance. And I'm sure you know that though you may be dating your best friend, it's a different story because you are dating them. Sophie challenged me, she taught me things, confided in me, and listened when I needed her to."

"Thank you John. Thank you for showing me this, you have no idea how much it means to me." Melissa said, smiling through her tears. This was the best present anyone could ever give.

"Of course Melissa, of course… Just one more thing, you are everything your mother always hoped for and more. I see so much of her in you, the same smart caring personality, quick thinking, and big heart. She'd be proud. She _is_ Proud." John said reaching out and hugging the smaller girl. No matter what his motives were he would always, always feel bad over the loss of Sophie, Sophie was his main regret when it came to the past and what happened 16 years ago. It would always haunt him, but at least he knew, Sophie's girl was the image of her mother, and she was alright, had grown up good.


End file.
